


Moments

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autistic Will Graham, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, autistic author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: The moments they knew this was forever.





	Moments

The moment Will realized that this was the real thing, that he wasn’t another of Bluebeard’s brides, wasn’t the first time they kissed. It wasn’t when they first had sex or the first time they hunted, truly hunted, together. No the moment came when they were at a party at the end of a long day. Normally it would be fine but Will had dealt with so much sensory input that day he was a little fried.  He found himself a quietish corner and put himself back in the river in his mind. Hannibal found him not ten minutes later.

“Meile, would you like to go home?” Hannibal asked gently.

“You’re having a good time.”

“But you are having a shutdown. Let’s go home where it’s quiet.”

That was the moment that Will knew. Hannibal Lecter left a party early, despite the fact that Will could have held it together and just sat quietly in the corner. Hannibal brought him home. Will let the tension fall from his shoulders during the car ride and Hannibal went to fetch the weighted blanket as soon as they were in the door. 

The moment Hannibal knew that Will was never going anywhere without him came moments later.

“You know,” Will yawned as Hannibal settled into bed behind him. “Before the cliff, before the dragon, right from the moment I figured out who the Ripper was, you were one of my special interests, more than any other killer ever was.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that has been in my head, not the best I've ever written but i wanted to get it out.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com)


End file.
